Palabras varias
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Como el titulo dice es un recopilación de palabras variadas, cada una con un pequeño momento Chack.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una nueva serie, inspirada en el increíble fic de Taste of Romance by** **ThespianWaltz** **, espero que les guste.**

 **Y sin más dilación, pasemos al capítulo.**

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _=Palabras varias=_

 ***Nalgada:**

-¡Por favor, Chase! ¡Esto es tan humillante!- chillo Jack pataleando mientras el mayor lo cargaba.

-No, Wuya tiene razón: si insistes en comportarte como un niño, te tratare como un niño.-rebatió Chase con un gruñido.

-Pero, pero-

-Sin peros- le corto el pelinegro.

Y sin más miramientos se sentó en su trono y tiro al albino en sus piernas.

Estaba a punto de castigarlo como a los niños pequeños: a nalgadas.

-Es hora de que alguien te enseñe disciplina- dijo Chase rotundamente.

-¡N-No lo hagas, por favor!- suplicó el pelirrojo desesperado.

El lord dragón no hizo caso y soltó el primer golpe.

… que también resultó ser el último puesto que en lugar de obtener un grito de dolor consiguió un acalorado gemido de placer.

Por una vez el pelinegro no sabía que decir y estaba muy incómodo.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras TTwTT.

 ***Yaoi:**

Chase tuvo que contener un sangrado masivo de nariz cuando vio a Jack y una escena muy gráfica le paso por la cabeza (el pelirrojo rogándole para que le hiciera cosas nada inocentes, tal y como había visto hacer al uke del anime).

-Chase ¿Qué-? Espera ¿es ese mi DVD?

El mayor no contesto, demasiado ocupado en sacar la imagen de su cabeza.

No debió haber visto el anime que tenía puesto el pelirrojo en el DVD solo porque se estaba aburriendo y el chico no llegaba.

-"Estúpido yaoi"- pensó mientras, por fin, le sangraba la nariz.

 ***Tropiezo:**

Chase no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y que el más ligero de los rosas tiñera sus mejillas, después de todo, no todos los días se tropezaba y mucho menos iba y se caía encima de Jack Spicer.

El menor lo miraba con la cara como un tomate y una mezcla de miedo y deseo.

No era la manera en que lo había planeado pero…

Las risillas de los monjes fueron silenciadas cuando el pelinegro se inclinó y tomo los labios de Jack en un beso.

 ***Cordero:**

La mayoría de estudiantes verían a Jack y creerían que era un inocente corderito; si solo supieran las clases de cosas que hacía en el cuarto de Chase cuando estaban solos.

 ***Venganza:**

-¡Con un demonio Jack, mátalo! ¡Tienes que vengarme!- le grito Chase con desesperación, en cuanto lo tiraron de la arena.

El pelirrojo esquivo hábilmente el ataque de su enemigo, antes de darle un golpe por la espalda, sacándolo de la arena.

-Eso ha sido muy hábil de tu parte, Jack-rabbit-lo elogio el mayor con una sonrisa.

El aludido soltó el mando dando un suspiro y sonriéndole a su amante de vuelta.

Con seguridad debía de jugar más seguido Kid Ikarus Uprising con Chase.

 ***Frente:**

Jack se sintió mucho mejor, a pesar de la fiebre, cuando Chase lo beso en la frente deseándole que se recuperara pronto.

 ***Búsqueda:**

Chase había pasado toda su vida inmortal buscando algo inconscientemente, y no fue hasta que un joven pálido cayó en sus brazos que se dio cuenta de que su búsqueda acababa de terminar.

 ***Sombras:**

Las sombras que proyectaban los arboles al caer el sol le dieron escalofríos a Jack, quien se acomodó su caperuza roja nerviosamente.

-"No puedo creer que me haya perdido en el bosque"- pensó, reprendiéndose.

-¿Qué hace un _dulce_ niño como tú en las profundidades del bosque?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y, aun sin ver al dueño, sintió que quien fuera estaba relamiéndose.

El pelirrojo se volteó y se encontró con una sonrisa feroz y unos ojos dorados que brillaban. Un Lobo.

-E-Estoy perdido- contesto el joven ignorando sus instintos que gritaban que corriera.

-Ya veo-dijo el desconocido- si quieres puedo guiarte, conozco muy bien estos bosques.

Chase, el Lobo, sonrió aún más cuando el chico acepto su ayuda.

-"Pequeño bocadito, no tienes que preocuparte, no te voy a comer…"- pensó mientras dirigía al pelirrojo a su guarida- "no como piensas, al menos".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 ***Nalgada: ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo me imagine que cara pondría Chase y no pude evitar escribirlo XD.**

 ***Yaoi: Yo digo que Chase vio un anime muy fuerte, por algo le sangro la nariz, a ver y si con eso pone en perspectiva su relación con Jack.**

 ***Tropiezo: Inspirado en una imagen que vi hace un tiempo. Ciertamente es muy raro que Chase se tropiece pero me he aprovechado de la oportunidad para hacerle pasar un lindo momento.**

 ***Cordero: Sin comentarios XD.**

 ***Venganza: Yo he jugado este videojuego y puedo decir que es muy divertido cuando se juega con amigos. Chase no es bueno con la tecnología así que no es sorprendente que Jack sea mejor que él.**

 ***Frente: Solo un pequeño momento tierno.**

 ***Búsqueda: Me encanta sacarle el lado romántico a Chase, es que se le ve muy pocas veces así. Yo sé que esos dos estaban destinados desde que se conocieron XD.**

 ***Sombras: Si alguien noto la referencia a Caperucita Roja ¡Felicidades! XD.**

 **Y eso es todo, si alguien quiere alguna(s) palabra(s) en particular déjenmelo en un comentario.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**±Palabras varias±**_

 ***Sorpresa:**

Chase, desesperado por otra cosa que no fuera Wuya y en su muy intenso (y muy raro) periodo de apareamiento, se vio forzado a recurrir a Spicer.

Fue una gran sorpresa que el pelirrojo aceptara su pedido fuera de lo común de esa manera tan complaciente, y aún más lo mucho que disfruto del hecho en sí.

 ***Terror:**

\- ¿Spicer? ¡¿Spicer?! ¡Jack!- gritó a la figura desvalida en sus brazos, la mancha de sangre haciéndose cada vez más grande- ¡Respóndeme! ¡Jack!

Con el más abyecto de los terrores notó como el corazón del pelirrojo se detenía y daba su último respiro.

Chase saltó de la cama como un rayo, el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente en el pecho, y salió a los pasillos de su ciudadela corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto que buscaba (¿por qué rayos estaba tan lejos?) y abrió la puerta dando un portazo.

La pálida figura en la cama se levantó a medias dando un respingo.

-¿Q- Qué pasa, Chase? – dijo Jack todavía medio dormido.

El lord dragón, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que debía de verse recién levantado y asustado por una simple pesadilla, se sonrojó e intentó poner una cara de seriedad.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir, aprendiz- dijo antes de retirarse.

Aún sobre la vergüenza que sentía se prometió que aquella pesadilla jamás se cumpliría.

 ***Amistad:**

-Oh, por favor, Omi y yo solo somos amigos.

Un gruñido.

-Lo siento si es un poco amoroso, ¿pero cuándo he demostrado yo interés por niños cabezones y con pésimo vocabulario?

Otro gruñido.

-No seas hipócrita, Chase, tú eras el que tenía una obsesión con él- le dijo con cierta molestia- ¡Ahora sabes lo que yo sentía!

-Touche- admitió el pelinegro a regañadientes- pero no voy a permitirme perderte- aseguró jalándolo hacía sí con posesividad.

-No tienes que preocuparte, mi autoritario y posesivo dragón- respondió con suavidad- es solo amistad.

 ***Monstruo:**

A Jack siempre le había aterrado la idea del Coco, aquel monstruo que se escondía en los armarios y devoraba niños, que debía ser horrorosa y malvado como un demonio.

Por eso mismo fue una sorpresa oír una voz profunda y masculina preguntar desde la oscuridad, casi con preocupación:

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeño niño?

Demasiado adolorido para preocuparse por ser, muy posiblemente, devorado, respondió entre sollozos.

-L-Los chicos… e-en la es-escuela… me h-han golpeado.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió la voz y esta vez vio un par de ojos dorados brillando con enojo.

-D-Dicen que me veo… c-como un demonio.

Un quedo gruñido se dejó oír, pero cuando el Coco le habló, su voz seguía siendo suave.

-¿Quieres vengarte? Yo puedo enseñarte, solo tienes que venir conmigo- ofreció el monstruo, saliendo de entre las sombras.

Al pequeño niño le asombró encontrarse con un hombre vestido elegantemente, de largo cabello negro con destellos verdes y ojos dorados parecidos a los de un gato.

No tuvo que pensar mucho (las constantes burlas de los otros niños, la envidia de sus profesores, las peleas de sus padres) para aceptar la mano que le tendía el Coco y seguirlo a las profundidades del armario.

 ***Árbol:**

En aquel momento el mundo podía sumirse en un caos total, podía haber un desgarre dimensional o una paradoja cósmica y no le importaría en lo más mínimo mientras pudiera seguir acostado en el regazo de Jack, mientras este se recargaba en un árbol.

 ***Blancura:**

Chase siempre había vivido en un mundo de oscuridad, por lo tanto era un cambio refrescante la blancura del pequeño Jack.

Su piel brillaba en los largos pasillos del mundo que habitaba el ente, que era conocido por los humanos como el Coco.

Era el ser que le daba un poco de vida y felicidad al demoniaco lugar. No obstante, Jack también tenía venas malvadas; y si no le creían que preguntaran a los confundidos maestros que encontraban a los compañeros de Jack pegados al techo murmurando aterrados algo sobre un demonio de ojos rojos.

Sí, había sido buena idea llevarse a aquel niño.

 ***Fantasma:**

Chase simplemente no podía creerlo… Jack no podía… no podía estar muerto… era imposible.

Sus piernas se negaron a seguir funcionando, y se derrumbó en su trono.

Sí tan solo… si tan solo no… hubiera dejado que… se fuera en aquella tormenta.

Gruñó con frustración cuando el reloj dio las 2, la hora en que Spicer siempre llegaba para su visita diaria.

El silencio le oprimía los oídos y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo largo y lastimero, más propio de un animal que de un hombre; su dragón también lamentaba la pérdida.

Casi deseaba que el fantasma de Jack le guardara rencor y volviera para maldecirlo. Todo con tal de volver a verlo.

 ***Ternura:**

No debía, no debía, un sentimiento tan bajo como la ternura no debía ser sentido por un poderoso Lord dragón como él.

Pero qué más podía sentir cuando entero de que su Jack se había pasado toda la tarde recolectando flores de tonos oscuros para hacerle una corona.

 ***Libre:**

-¿Qué nos van a liberar?- repitió Jack sin poder creérselo.

Los demás nutrias asintieron felizmente.

La pequeña nutria albina dejo ver una enorme sonrisa y sin perder un momento se lanzó al agua.

Siguiendo el pequeño tubo que conectaba con el hábitat vecina (lo había descubierto en sus primeros días en zoológico) llegó a donde un enorme réptil disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol.

-¡¿Adivina qué, Chase?!- exclamó Jack casi saltando en su lugar.

El cocodrilo abrió sus ojos dorados sin intentar responder, conocía muy bien a la nutria como para saber que lo diría son que él preguntara.

-Nos van a liberar- anunció Jack emocionado- me muero de ganas por ver dónde solías vivir.

-Ya lo había oído- dijo Chase, su voz no denotaba emoción alguna- pero esa propuesta es solo para ustedes, las nutrias y otros mamíferos; no incluye a los reptiles.

La sonrisa de Jack se borró en un instante.

-Y aunque no fuera así, somos de distintas regiones, sin mencionar que en la naturaleza una relación como la nuestra nunca podría ser- concluyó el lagarto.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que ya no podremos volver a vernos?- inquirió la nutria con voz quebrada.

-Sí.

\- ¡Pues yo no pienso irme a ningún lado!- exclamó el pequeño mamífero haciéndose un ovillo junto al cocodrilo, sabiendo que ya no había humanos que los vieran y pensaran cosas raras- ¡primero dejo que me comas antes que irme!

El réptil se quedó asombrado unos instantes antes de dejar ver una sonrisa de dientes afilados y rodear al otro con su cola.

-Aprecio el sentimiento.

Convenientemente, olvidó decirle que debido a su albinismo (lo cual era una sentencia de muerte en la naturaleza) él no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.


	3. Chapter 3

_±Palabras varias±_

 ***Leer:**

-Que buen cuento-exclamo Jack terminando leer el relato de terror.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, agape?- pregunto Chase, entrando por una de las múltiples puertas de aquel mundo.

-Acabando de leer una historia que hablaba de ti-contesto el jovencito de 13 años.

-¿Qué historia podría ser esa?-inquirió el ente con curiosidad.

-El Coco de Stephen King-contesto Jack mostrándole el libro.

El pelinegro sonrió con orgullo.

-Una buena historia-dijo.

-¿Tú has hecho algo como eso?- pregunto el albino con interés.

-Y cosas peores, agape-respondió el ente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sigues llamándome así, pero no sé qué significa-dijo Jack con un pequeño puchero.

-Te lo diré cuando crezcas un poco más-prometió Chase revolviéndole el pelo-tu sigue leyendo.

 ***Escritura:**

Chase termino de leer el ultimo capitulo subido de aquella exquisita novela virtual y dejo un comentario elogiando la fluida y hermosa escritura del autor.

Muy bien sabía que en cuanto Spicer lo leyera su moral subiría hasta las nubes, viendo un comentario de su seguidor más fiel no era extrañar.

No sabía qué pasaría si el pelirrojo se entera de que era él quien le dejaba aquellos comentarios. Lo que sí sabía era que los protagonistas, Junjie y Ethon, eran reflejos de Spicer y el mismo.

 ***Callado:**

Chase siempre se quejaba de lo ruidoso que era Spicer, sin embargo, cuando un accidente en su laboratorio mantuvo al albino sin habla se dio cuenta de que necesitaba oír esa alegre voz todos los días.

 ***Dedo:**

En cuanto Chase se hinco en una rodilla frente a él, Jack empezó a contener las lágrimas de emoción.

Cuando la pregunta que nunca creyó oír dirigida a él salió de los labios del pelinegro creyó que se iba a desmayar:

-Jack Spicer ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

-¡Sí!- contesto totalmente emocionado.

Chase solo dejo ver una sonrisa enorme antes de poner el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular.

 ***Instinto:**

Los instintos del lobo gritaban que tomara al pequeño pelirrojo en ese mismo instante y lugar mientras veía como se quitaba su caperuza roja dejando más suculenta piel blanca al descubierto.

Chase los ignoro en favor de ofrecerle un poco de comida.

El chico necesitaría energía para cuando él se comiera el _postre._

 ***Amor:**

Era sorprendente como un hombre tan poderoso y con la admiración de todos, solo pudiera conseguir verdadero amor de un pelirrojo que era todo lo contrario a él.

 ***Chocolate:**

Cuando Jack le rogo por una última oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades (que acepto solo por callarlo) no esperaba la sesión de sexo más pervertida de su vida, que incluía: Una zanahoria, unas esposas de terciopelo negro, dos litros de crema batida y una botella completa de chocolate líquido.

Lo más sorprendente de todo… le había encantado.

 ***Cacahuate:**

-¿Chase?

-¿Sí, Xin ai?

-¿Tu quien crees que ganaría en una pelea entre Godzilla y el Monstruo del Lago Ness?

-… Te voy a ser sincero: a veces creo que tu cerebro es del tamaño de un cacahuate.

Tras esto ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Buenoooo, y dejando eso de lado ¿Quién crees que gane? ˄w˄

Chase no contesto y prefirió salir de la habitación.

 ***Vampiro:**

Jack miro con algo que intentaba ser odio al vampiro que lo mantenía prisionero.

Como el cazador de vampiros que era, había sido más que humillante ser descubierto y convertido en la mascota de aquel ser.

El vampiro le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

No importaba. Ya encontraría la manera de escapar de las garras del Conde Young.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 _ ***Leer: Continuación de Blancura. Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que Chase se llevó a Jack. Si están curiosos como Jack, solo diré que la palabra que utiliza Chase es una de las tantas palabras que tenían los griegos para describir el amor, de hecho, un tipo de amor muy específico.**_

 _ ***Escritura: Nuestro pequeño pelirrojo tiene más de un talento, y a Chase parece gustarle mucho :3. Como dato curioso los nombres de los protagonistas de la novela de Jack son los nombres de los protagonistas de una historia original mía llamada Villany. Es que no se me ocurría nada más XP.**_

 _ ***Callado: Sin comentarios.**_

 _ ***Dedo: Siempre me pregunte si ellos dos se casarían. Yo digo que sí, Chase quiere que Jack sea suyo en todos los aspectos.**_

 _ ***Instinto: Continuación de Sombras. Chase Lobo tiene hambre, if you know what I mean 7w7**_

 _ ***Amor: Sin comentarios.**_

 _ ***Chocolate: No solo Chase puede ser pervertido xD.**_

 _ ***Cacahuate: Conversación random LOL.**_

 _ ***Vampiro: Sin comentarios.**_

 _ **P.D: Gracias por sus comentarios a Severus-Riddle**_ _ **y a PaulitaHoney ¡Sois las mejores!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**±Palabras varias±**_

 ***Ropa:**

Si había una cosa que se iba más rápido que su aliento al entrar a la alcoba era su ropa.

 ***Deseo:**

Chase miro con ojos ardiendo de deseo el delgado y pálido cuerpo cubierto en negro, sabía muy bien que podría satisfacer su lujuria en aquella bella criatura, ver esos ojos rojos nublados de placer y escuchar los gemidos de aquella delicada boca sería la gloria…

¡Maldito fuera Jack Spicer por ser tal tentación!

 ***Placer:**

No había placer más grande en el mundo (ni un suculento manjar, ni vencer a un enemigo poderoso ¡ni siquiera el poseer el cuerpo de su amado!) que el placer que sentía cada vez que su Jack derretía contra él cuando le decía que lo amaba.

 ***Maldad:**

Siempre le había rogado a Chase porque le enseñara como hacer verdadera maldad, pero el pelinegro siempre se negaba a hacerlo.

Poco sabía que el adalid quería preservar su inocencia y balance (siendo la única persona que conocía que era una verdadera mezcla entre el mal y el bien) hasta que pudiera reclamarlas para sí mismo.

 ***Vida:**

-¿Sabes q-que esto es muy extraño?- interrogó Jack entre jadeos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Chase a su vez, sin detener en ningún momento las atenciones que le estaba profiriendo al blanco cuello.

-Casi toda mi vida he estado contigo- se explicó el muchacho- creía que nuestra relación era más padre-hijo.

-No soy tu padre, afortunadamente, ágape- aclaró el oscuro ente con los ojos ardiendo de pasión- estoy a punto de hacerte algunas cosas que dejaran muy en claro eso.

 ***Vivacidad:**

Chase admiró la estancia reluciente y limpia como jamás había estado, la vivacidad con la que limpiaba Jackie era increíble. En ese instante la joven pelirroja bajo del segundo con las manos manchadas de distintos colores.

-¡Listo! He acabado con el baño- exclamó la chica con alegría.

Recordando que ahí estaban sus pociones embellecedoras, se dijo que tal vez era demasiada vivacidad la de Jackie.

 ***Cariño:**

No importaba cuanto se quejara o lo negara, le había agarrado cariño a Spicer.

 ***Ataúd:**

Jack abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la tapa de su ataúd ser abierta.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño resucitado?- preguntó una voz profunda y masculina.

-Estoy bien, ¿ya hemos llegado?- interrogó el cadáver reanimado del pelirrojo.

-Sí, mi casa está lo suficiente alejada para que nadie nos molesté- respondió Chase, ayudándolo a salir del ataúd.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco el haberme revivido- dijo Jack con una sonrisa- cuando ese tipo me atacó creí que me quedaría hecho pedazos y me desangraría hasta morir.

-Lo cual, técnicamente, hiciste- señaló el mayor- una suerte que sea un Nigromante de primera.

En ese instante la pálida mano que sostenía entre la suya se soltó con un pequeño _"¡pop!"_.

-Solo desearía que no hubiera sido aficionado a los serruchos- se quejó el pelirrojo.

 ***Soledad:**

De camino a su habitación notó todas las habitaciones vacías en el castillo, y más que nunca sintió lo solo que estaba; ojala y su padre volviera pronto.

Sí tan solo pudiera bajar al pueblo y hacer algunos amigos, pero cada vez que lo hacía todo mundo gritaba: _"¡El monstruo de Frankenstein! ¡El monstruo de Frankenstein!"_ y lo perseguían con antorchas y tridentes.

-Sí tan solo alguien me diera una oportunidad- susurró mientras se metía en su cama.

No tenía ni idea de que en ese mismo momento un visitante se dirigía al Castillo Frankenstein.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ ***Ropa: Sin comentarios.**_

 _ ***Deseo: Chase de calenturiento, como siempre :P**_

 _ ***Placer: Esta vez Chase siendo romántico, para variar.**_

 _ ***Maldad: Sin comentarios.**_

 _ ***Vida: Continuación de Leer. Chase obtuvo lo que quería w Si hicieron su tarea ya lo veían venir, pues ágape es la palabra griega para describir el amor romántico.**_

 _ ***Vivacidad: Cualquiera que haya visto el Castillo vagabundo entenderá la referencia. En este caso el hechizo transformo a Jack en mujer. Quizás haga más cortos con esta temática.**_

 _ ***Cariño: Sin comentarios.**_

 _ ***Ataúd: Me gustó la idea de revivir a Jack, ya que lo mato demasiado seguido… el pobre niño ya debe odiarme.**_

 _ ***Soledad: Así es, cortos con temática de Frankenstein, ¿A quién no plagiare en esta serie? X3**_

 _ **Y eso es todo, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**±Palabras Varias±**_

 ***Caricatura:**

Jack, como la caricatura que era, debería haber estado devastado cuando le informaron que "Duelo Xaolin" iba a ser cancelado. En lugar de eso, estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría.

Ahora que ya no tenía que fingir ser un tarado y mal villano quizás pudiera decirle sus sentimientos a Chase sin peligro de ser estrangulado.

 ***Demonio:**

Cuando uno invocaba a un demonio, se dijo Chase, no esperabas ver a un chico de unos 15 años, piel blanca y ojos y pelo rojos.

Pero después de que uno veía como dicho chico asesinaba brutalmente a todos los sacerdotes de aquella espeluznante secta, uno no dudaba de que era un demonio.

-Estúpidos y sarnosos- maldijo el ente mientras desataba las ataduras del pelinegro- ¿Cómo osan intentar sacrificar a mi _Solkiper_?- entonces los ojos rojos lo miraron, y extrañamente, se suavizaron- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _Solkiper_?- le pregunto con una sonrisa poco creíble para alguien que acababa de matar de aquella manera- Yo me llamo- bueno, puedes decirme Jaquel.

-C-Chase, Chase Young- contesto con la sensación de que su vida acababa de dar un giro de 360 grados.

 ***Gripa:**

-Bueno, al menos la fiebre ya bajo.

-Uggghh… me si'to pa'etico

-Me lo imagino, pero pronto te sentirás mejor.

-Grrr… o'io la g'ipa- Ah-Ah- ¡Achu!

-Te traeré un poco de sopa.

Al oír a su amado alejarse soltó un gruñido ronco. Si había algo que odiaba de la gripa era lo débil e inútil que se sentía ante Jack.

 ***Cuaderno:**

Jack tenía montones de cuadernos llenos de planes y esquemas de sus inventos, pero por mucho su favorito era aquel en el que había hecho varios dibujos de su ídolo: el Legendario Chase Young.

 ***Oso:**

 **-** ¡Abrazo de oso!~-grito Jack afectuosamente, haciendo lo ya dicho.

-… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- cuestiono Chase recuperando el aliento.

 ***Pizza:**

-Se me antoja una pizza de anchoas y pepperoni con guacamole encima- comento Jack de la nada.

Chase lo miro raro.

-¿Qué?

-Si no fueras hombre, me cuestionaría si estás embarazado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**±Palabras varias±**_

 ***Espacio en blanco:**

Chase no sabía muy bien que pensar o sentir, y eso era raro en él. Acababa de conseguirse una cita con uno de los chicos más hermosos que había visto en el campus, pero… había sido demasiado fácil.

No es que con su apariencia le costara conseguir pareja, solo que esta vez ni a eso había tenido que recurrir.

El pelirrojo parecía ya saber a qué venía y se limitó a aceptar su invitación; le había preguntado su nombre y lo había anotado en un espacio en blanco de una agenda.

-"Espero ver como acaba esto"- le había dicho antes de irse, dándole una sonrisa amplia que no parecía llegarle a los ojos.

Y de ahí venía la extraña sensación: de aquella sonrisa.

Jack Spicer… le parecía ya haber oído ese nombre antes.

 ***Gato:**

-No sabía que te gustaban tanto los gatos-comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisita.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono el de ojos dorados.

-Bueno, una cosa es convertir a los guerreros que capturas en felinos grandes y otra- explico mirando la bolita de pelo blanco acurrucada en el regazo de su pareja- es que recojas a un gato de la calle.

-Yo no lo recogí, él me siguió-objetó Chase sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas Chase, lo que tú digas-acepto riéndose.

 ***Puerta:**

-¿Eres amigo de mi Padre?- repitió Jack incrédulo, aun en el umbral de la puerta a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a raudales.

-Sí, me encontré a su padre hace unos días, le mencione mi falta de un lugar para quedarme y él me ofreció pasar unos días en el castillo con usted- confirmo el misterioso desconocido- Aquí tiene la nota que me dio el Dr. Frankenstein.

Jack la tomo y leyó rápidamente.

-Es cierto-aseguro reconociendo la letra de su padre- ¡Ah! ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Pase Señor, ¡debe estar empapado!- exclamo muerto de vergüenza por la descortesía.

-Gracias, Joven Jack-dijo el hombre entrando y sonriéndole por primera vez.

El albino pudo sentir como la poca sangre que poseía le subía a la cara y como los tornillos en su cuello comenzaban a echar chispas.

-De nada, Señor…-se detuvo al no saber el nombre de su invitado.

-Chase Young, para servirle.

-Entonces Señor Young ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de comer? Debe estar muy cansado por el viaje-ofreció Jack, muy emocionado por tener alguien con él.

-Si es usted tan amable-contesto Chase- ha sido un largo viaje desde Transilvania.

 ***Hermano:**

Chase siempre había querido un hermano, la razón exacta ya no la podía recordar, seguramente cuando era más pequeño quería alguien con que jugar.

Ahora, a la edad de 11 años, se le veía el deseo cumplido, aunque no de la manera que había esperado: Sus padres habían adoptado.

Debía de admitir que al principio no le molestaba la presencia del otro niño (que era tres años menor que él) y hasta lo consideraba lindo con esos ojitos rojos llenos de admiración.

El problema empezó cuando paso de ser "lindo" a ser "precioso", y cuando se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que se comportaba alrededor de su hermano adoptivo.

Controlarse era difícil, y para cuando Jack (su hermano) cumplió 12 ya se estaba haciendo insoportable ¡Maldito fuera el pelirrojo por haber crecido tan bien!

¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?

 ***Trabajo:**

Era su primer trabajo, pero Jack tenía la impresión de que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Tan solo unos meses en el lugar y ya había subido un par de puestos. Y lo más increíble era que se llevaba bien con su jefe, quizá no pudiera decir que era amigo del Señor Young, pero al menos se trataban bien.

Ojala aquello nunca acabara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ ***Espacio en blanco: Ligeramente basado en la canción Blank Space de Taylor Switf ¡Wiiiii! ¡Un Jack que es popular!**_

 _ ***Gato: Chase tiene un punto débil por felinos ¡Que mono! X3**_

 _ ***Puerta: Continuación de Soledad. No solo me robo ideas de Frankenstein sino que también de Drácula ¡Soy imparable! XD.**_

 _ ***Hermano: ¡No me arrepiento de nada! XD. Ya había visto esta idea en otros fics, pero ninguno en que a Chase se le viera lidiando con sus morales y demás cháchara emocional.**_

 _ ***Trabajo: Otro AU, esta vez tratando el tema de oficinas y demás.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus Reviews a Psycho-san17, a Raquel, Severus-Riddle ¡En serio muchas gracias, por ustedes sigo escribiendo!**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy ¡Nos vemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**±Palabras varias±**_

 ***Cabello:**

Jack sabía mucho que Chase apreciaba su cabello, por eso mismo se enorgullecía de que lo dejara peinarlo.

 ***Arco:**

 **-** No te atrevas-le advirtió Chase con un gruñido.

El pelirrojo se lo paso por el arco del triunfo e hizo una bala de cañón en la piscina, bañando de pies a cabeza al pelinegro.

 ***Calle:**

Fue en una calle repleta de gente, de camino al trabajo que Chase obtuvo un vistazo del joven albino que llamo su atención poderosamente.

Y no solo por su exótica coloración sino porque tenía la poderosa sensación de que lo conocía de antes.

 ***Pluma:**

Jack escribía furiosamente, la pluma se deslizaba rápidamente sobre el pergamino formando un bellísimo poema.

Lo bueno de ser el poeta del Rey era que le pagaban por escribirle hermosa poesía al hombre que amaba.

 ***Flecha:**

La guerra estaba llegando a su punto culminante, ya muchas vidas se habían perdido en la batalla y los pueblos habían sido arruinados.

Los escudos estaban abollados, las espadas manchadas de sangre y todas las flechas lanzadas. Pero aun así los príncipes de cada reino no iban a parar hasta destruirse.

Al Príncipe Jack y al Príncipe Chase les habían inculcado el odio hacia el otro reino y no pararían hasta acabar con el otro.

Sin conocer se odiaban y sin saber también se querían.

Ambos se habían conocido en un paseo y como ninguno de los dos se había presentado como Príncipe (creyendo que el otro ya lo conocía) habían entablado una amistad y un poco más. Sin embargo, estaban a punto de matarse en el campo de batalla.


	8. Chapter 8

_**±Palabras varias±**_

 ***Electricidad:**

Debía admitir que el Señor You- bueno, Chase (como había pedido que le llamara) era un invitado muy amable: era educado, lo acompañaba en la cena, platicaba con él y nunca se quejaba si la electricidad fallaba en el castillo cuando estaba recargando su batería.

Solo había algo raro con el Señor Chase, y era que nunca se le podía encontrar hasta que llegaba la tarde, cuando se ponía el sol.

Siendo curioso por naturaleza Jack no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo el preguntarle la razón de esto, claro, de la manera más cortés que encontró.

Chase solo dejo salir una pequeña risa y a su vez le pregunto:

-¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado porque deje mi hogar?

El pelirrojo negó.

-Lo abandone porque la gente del pueblo averiguo que yo era un vampiro-planeaban atacarme a plena luz del día, cuando soy más vulnerable, pero me fui antes de que pudieran hacerlo, aun así destruyeron mi castillo.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Jack con una mirada apenada- parece que estamos igual, odiados por la gente de nuestros pueblos.

-Bueno- dijo el mayor, notando el aura triste del pelirrojo- por otro lado, si aquello no hubiera pasado no te conocería, y lamentaría profundamente eso.

El menor se sonrojo con fuerza antes de murmurar:

-Yo también lo lamentaría.

 ***Licor:**

-Oh, ahí estás ¿Qué te trae _hic_ por aquí?- le dijo el pelirrojo con voz pastosa y arrastrada, evidencia de la cantidad de licor que había consumido.

-¿Desde cuando eres un vil borracho, Spicer?-cuestiono Chase saliendo de las sombras, en su gesto se denotaba la molestia y el asco.

-Oh vamos, ¿Un _hic_ chico deprimido no _hic_ puede ahogar sus problemas _hic_ en alcohol?- respondió el gótico entre hipidos.

-Ningún problema es excusa para este consumo desmedido de alcohol- gruño el pelinegro pateando una botella vacía de whiskey que había en el suelo.

-Oye, que tú seas per _hic_ fecto no quiere decir que los demás _hic_ lo seamos-contesto el menor viéndose menos alegre- si no fueras tan _hic_ perfecto yo no tendría que _hic_ estar tan loco por ti- los ojos del albino se aguaron y pronto las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Chase hizo una pausa ante estas palabras y se acercó al joven haciendo su decisión.

-Primero vamos a desintoxicarte y luego tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla- le dijo con gesto imperturbable.

-¿Uh?- fue la única respuesta de Jack.

Y en un pequeño estallido de magia ambos se habían ido.

 ***Nieto:**

-¡Que guapo nieto tengo! **-** dijo la abuela mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Chase.

El pelinegro aguanto sin quejarse.

-¿Y qué hay de mi abuela? ¿Yo no soy guapo?- cuestiono el pequeño Jack.

No le gustaban los pellizcos de la Abuela Ling, pero sí le gustaban los halagos, con los pocos que recibían era normal.

-No, tú eres lindo, Jackie- respondió la mujer dándole un pellizco a él también.

El pelirrojo dejo ver una sonrisa algo adolorida.

-Sí, lindo como una mujer-se burló su hermano adoptivo.

-¡No soy una mujer!- exclamo Jack indignado- Pero como digas, hermano, entonces quizás deba conseguir un hombre fuerte que me cuide.

-Ya, ya niños, no riñan-los calmo Lingo sin notar como su nieto mayor se tensaba y apretaba los puños ante lo último que había dicho su hermano.

Chase se maldijo por sentir aquella posesividad sobre su hermano. El solo pensamiento de alguien más teniéndole, le daba ganas de golpear; sabía que Jack lo había dicho en broma, pero aun así…

Sabiendo que si se quedaba solo lograría descubrirse a sí mismo salió lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

Entro una habitación vacía y tomo profundas respiraciones para calmarse.

-¿Chase?- lo llamo una vocecita tímida-¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien Jack, no te preocupes- respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

-Lo lamento si mi comentario te hizo enojar- se disculpó el menor viéndose abatido.

-Ey, ey, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre disculparte por todo?- le dijo acercándose y dándole unos golpecitos en la cara.

-Que no debo hacerlo- contesto Jack sobándose. De repente, su vista cayo en algo encima de ellos- Es… ¿muérdago?

Chase siguió la mirada escarlata y, efectivamente, había muérdago ahí. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

Estaba a punto de retroceder y decir algo para romper la atmosfera, cuando sintió un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad, Chase- le deseo el menor con una sonrisita avergonzada.

El pelinegro se quedó pasmado durante unos instantes antes de sonreír también.

-Feliz Navidad Jack.

 ***Celular:**

La respuesta (no muy agradable) de Jack fue cortada por el tono de un celular; Kimiko se apresuró a apagarlo, luciendo un poco avergonzada.

Lo raro empezó cuando, en lugar de burlarse, el pelirrojo soltó una exclamación de emoción.

-¡OH my fucking god!

La nipona se quedó unos momentos callada antes de comprender y soltar su propia exclamación emocionada.

-¿¡Tú también lo juegas?!- grito Kimiko.

-Por supuesto que lo juego, soy como un súper-experto-contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Y qué finales has conseguido?- pregunto Kimiko.

-Hasta ahora solo el de Clear. Ohhh, fue tan emotivo, me hizo llorar-dijo Jack con cara de nostalgia- ¿Y tú?- quiso saber.

-Ese mismo y el de Noiz, ese seguro que te encanta es que es-comenzó la chica felizmente.

-¡Ey, ey! No me spoiles que estoy en esa ruta-le advirtió Jack con gesto divertido.

Kimiko soltó una risita.

-Es bueno saber que alguien aprecia los buenos juegos-comento la chica- bueno, creo que nos veremos en el próximo duelo.

-Pero Kimiko, Spicer aún tiene el Wu- reclamo Omi.

-Por hoy lo dejaremos ir, además, se lo gano de manera justa-le contesto la dragón del fuego subiéndose a Dojo.

Sus compañeros la siguieron un poco renuentes.

Jack sonrió. Nunca pensó que jugar DRAMAtical Murder le ameritaría ganar un Sheng Go Wu.

En su felicidad no se dio cuenta de la mirada enfurecida de cierto Lord Dragón.

Si no fuera suficiente el tener que ver al chico jugar aquel asqueroso juego y oírlo exclamar dulces alabanzas a los personajes cada vez que lo miraba en el Orbe espía ahora también salía a colación en los duelos.

¿Por qué gastar tu tiempo con muchachos falsos cuando tenías un ser mítico cerca de ti?

Esperaba que solo fuera una fase y que pronto se diera cuenta que el verdadero hombre que amaba estaba en el mundo real.

 ***Sal:**

Chase borro parte del círculo de sal con su pie mientras intentaba procesarlo todo.

-Entonces… ¿dices que soy tu pareja elegida por el destino?- inquirió viéndose bastante incrédulo.

-Pues sí, aunque no me lo creas-le contesto con una sonrisa Jaquel, el chico demonio- _Solkiper._

-¿qué significa esa palabra?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-La traducción más cercana es "El portador de mi alma"- contesto el demonio con un suave sonrojo.

Chase suprimió el pensamiento de que se veía adorable de esa manera.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tal cosa?- inquirió, no queriendo aceptar que era algo así como la pareja de un demonio.

-Lo sé con solo mirarte, y te he mirado desde hace un tiempo- respondió Jaquel, no viéndose ni un poco avergonzado por esa confesión.

Chase se estremeció al pensar que un demonio lo había estado observando desde sabría cuándo; aunque aquel estremecimiento había sido raro, no había sido del todo desagradable.

¿Pero que estaba pensando?

-Sé que estás confundido- le dijo Jaquel- pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora debes salir de aquí.

Y con esas palabras, se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ ***Electricidad: Continuación de Puerta. De a poco avanza la relación entre nuestro pequeño Jack Frankenstein y nuestro Chase vampiro ˄˄**_

 _ ***Licor: Pobre Jack, cayendo en depresión y bebiéndose todo el alcohol en la casa ¡Es tu culpa Chase! (lo señala dramáticamente) bueno… también de los monjes, y Wuya, y Hannibal y de sus padres, etc. ˄˄U**_

 _ ***Nieto: Continuación de Hermano. Espero que Valkiria lo apruebe ;D.**_

 _ ***Celular: ¿Alguien ha jugado DRAMAtical Murder? ¿No? ¿Soy la única pervertida aquí? Demonios -/-. Para quien no lo sepa es una de los juegos Yaoi más famosos, o al menos de los que yo conozco; tiene un estilo parecido al simulador de citas (preguntas que tú tienes que responder y eso decide si terminas con tal o cual personaje) pero con una trama bastante buena. Supuse que a Kimiko le gustaban estas cosas al ser japonesa (¡Yay! ¡Tenemos una aliada en Kimi-chan!) y Jack… bueno, es obvio porque le gusta. (Aquí el link para el tono de celular de Kimi-chan youtube watch? v=lwQbl YQcIdw)**_

 _ ***Sal: Continuación de Demonio. Varias personas me han pedido continuarlo, así que aquí esta, aunque no sea mucho. Pobre pequeño Chase, esta encadenado a un demonio que no tiene intenciones nada santas con el 7w7**_

 _ **Antes de irme quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentan en esta historia y que me apoyan ¡Los amo en serio! No duden en pedirme alguna palabra o un fic que estaré encantada en complacerlos, se lo merecen ¡Oh como los Amo! Ok, ya me calmo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto ¡Bye! ¡Lidya fuera!**_


End file.
